


Scars cannot be cured

by bovdur



Series: Scars Trilogy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bodyswap, M/M, Nightmares, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovdur/pseuds/bovdur
Summary: Стайлз думал, что если прикинется нормальным на некоторое время, доверится кому-то – или, по крайней мере, сделает вид – то его покорёженная душа починится. На какой-то миг парню показалось, что получилось. Но ему это всего лишь показалось.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Scars Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815388
Kudos: 7





	Scars cannot be cured

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть трилогии Scars.   
> Принятие и любовь к себе дело непростое, писать об этом тоже дело щепетильное. Поэтому буду очень рада, если эта работа вам чем-то поможет.   
> Love yourself

Стайлзу снится много всего странного и порой жуткого. Наверное, потому что он сам странный и жуткий, особенно утром, когда приходит осознание, что его жизнь куда хуже ночных кошмаров. Но в последние недели процент жути и психоделики возрос очень стремительно.

Парень в который раз просыпается от начинающейся паники, всё ещё чувствуя липкую кровь на руках, а в носу все еще стоит противный запах металла. И всё бы ничего, но эта кровь во сне — не его.

С самого детства Стайлз считает, что он великолепный лгун: постоянная маленькая, и не очень, ложь перед отцом тому доказательство. Ну, или просто шериф позволял сыну себя обманывать.

Теперь Стайлз понимает, что обманщик из него никакой. Парень думал, что если притворится нормальным на некоторое время, доверится кому-то или, по крайней мере, сделает вид — то его покорёженная душа починится. На какой-то миг Стайлзу показалось, что получилось. Он увидел в глазах Дерека совсем не сломанного парня. Он увидел в отражении зеркала человека, достойного любви и счастья.

Так вот, ему это показалось.

Накрывая на стол для «праздничного» обеда, Стайлз ещё пребывает в промежуточном состоянии. Чувства притуплены, а в голове крутится странная мысль, что теперь всё будет хорошо, теперь он будет счастлив. На мгновение перехватывает дыхание от этой мысли и он почти разбивает бокалы.

Стайлз краем уха слышит, что пришёл отец, как он знакомится с Дереком, как они о чём-то говорят и даже шутят в гостиной за стеной. Мужчины всего лишь за кирпичной тонкой стеной в пяти метрах, а кажется, будто они очень далеко, где-то в другой вселенной. По спине парня пробегает холодок, и Стилински приходится встрепенуться, чтобы привести себя в чувство.

Стайлз как раз накладывает заботливо приготовленный обед в тарелки, когда отец с Дереком, наговорившись, проходят на кухню и шумно устраиваются за столом.

Парень чувствует на себе оба взгляда и понимает, что от него ожидают какой-то реплики. Стайлз что-то говорит, а через секунду уже не может вспомнить, что именно он произнёс. Стилински вынуждает себя улыбнуться и сесть за стол, не свалившись в обморок.

Дерек заботливо накладывает пищу ему в тарелку, интересуется о чём-то у отца и хвалит запах блюд. Стайлз слышит слова, словно сквозь слой ваты и просто периодически кивает, делая вид, что интересуется беседой.

Отец время от времени бросает на сына обеспокоенные взгляды, и они просто не могут остаться незамеченными. Стайлз знает эти взгляды.

«Ты же не собираешься всё испортить, как ты обычно делаешь? Ты ведь будешь нормальным сегодня? Не опозорь себя и меня перед гостем, Стайлз. Ты хоть на это способен?»

Стайлз выдавливает достаточно убедительную улыбку, снова кивает и даже пытается засунуть в себя пищу. Он буквально заставляет себя проглотить кусок мяса, почти не прожевав его.

Отец снова что-то спрашивает об их знакомстве и именно теперь всё становится невыносимым. Промямлив что-то вроде «Мне нужно в уборную», Стайлз вскакивает на ноги, едва не перевернув стул и сбегает.

Он благополучно баррикадируется в своей ванной и тяжело дышит. Парень и сам не замечает, как начинает беззвучно плакать. Остатки сил его быстро покидают и приходится опереться на белый умывальник.

Этот безупречно белый цвет так раздражает, что ему хочется разбить об него свою голову, запятнать, испортить.

Нескончаемая пластинка мыслей крутится в его больной голове привычной каруселью.

Насколько бы проще было всем вокруг, если бы он не рождался вообще. Бессмысленность ситуации вынуждает кружить на месте и царапать ногтями кожу запястий. Повреждений это никаких не даёт, даже следов не остаётся, но хотя бы напоминает, что возможность чувствовать не утрачена.

Становится отвратительно от самого себя, очень хочется наказать себя же за такое глупое существование, что мешает спокойно жить другим, хочется почувствовать боль. Кусок наскоро съеденного мяса за обедом подступает к горлу и Стайлза больно рвёт. Минута, чтобы выровнять дыхание, и его выворачивает ещё раз, только уже самой жёлчью. Полоскание рта не смывает отвращение к самому себе, но парень не сильно переживает: он привык.

Стилински наслаждается головной болью и привкусом желчи в горле, прислонившись к прохладной двери, когда внезапно слышит тихий голос за тонкой деревянной перегородкой:

— Ты там живой?

Стайлз подпрыгивает от неожиданности и ударяется головой о дверь, от чего протяжно стонет.

— Стайлз, если ты умираешь, хотя бы скажи что-нибудь, — голос за дверью звучит обеспокоенно, от чего Стайлза снова тошнит.

— Я живой, — выдавливает из себя парень сквозь комок в горле, а сам чувствует себя прогнившим изнутри.

Какое же это наглое враньё. Стайлз так радовался собственноручно навешенной лапше и только сейчас понимает реальное положение вещей: в какой бы оболочке не теснилась его нищая душа, его это не спасёт.

Шрамы не лечатся и не исчезают. Они, будто метастазы, пускают корни глубоко в подсознание, в каждую клетку, отравляют и без того жалкое существование.

И дело даже не в тех белых тонких шрамах. Дело в том, что они остались на Дереке. Стайлз не знает, как загладить свою вину. Он не знает, как заставить шрамы исчезнуть. Он не знает, как починить свою душу, которую так бессовестно и безжалостно терзал.

Он знает только одно — как уродовать и причинять боль.

В этом-то и дело.

Стайлз вздрагивает, когда слышит копошение за дверью. Он рефлекторно тянется к замку, чтобы проверить заперта ли дверь, но в этом нет необходимости. Никто не стучит и не пытается войти. Дерек просто молча уходит.

***

Шум воды на кухне и стук посуды стихают, затем жалостливо скрипят ступеньки, и громкий вздох раздаётся прямо за дверью.

Стайлз плотнее заворачивается в одеяло, надеясь раствориться, как дым в атмосфере.

Шаги удаляются вглубь коридора и тишина медленно вливает свой яд в уши и мысли.

Сердце громко и аритмично бьётся, а Стайлз не прекращает умолять его остановиться. Прекратить весь этот фарс, остановить процесс гниения внутренностей, пока ещё не слишком поздно.

После истерики старые мысли и эмоции выветрились, вылетели вместе с рвотой и слезами. Теперь в голове море места для новых бредовых идей.

Темнота давит и вязкой субстанцией проникает под веки. Против своей воли, Стайлз засыпает, истощённый после срыва.

Парень поднимается с кровати, чтобы открыть дверь Скотту. Тот весь светится от счастья, говорит, что нашёл нового друга и тянет Стайлза за руку вниз. На диване в гостиной сидит ярко улыбающийся Дерек. Стайлз не успевает ничего сказать или спросить, как Скотт падает в объятия Хейла, подставляется под его поцелуи и стонет от удовольствия.

Стайлз не выдерживает этого и убегает. Бежит по длинным извилистым коридорам, хлопая дверьми, за которыми — бесконечное количество новых дверей и переходов. Он не знает куда бежит и почему, но остановиться не может. Открыв новую дверь, Стайлз застывает: Дерек стоит посредине пустой комнаты и гадко ухмыляется.

— Неужели ты думал, что ты кому-нибудь нужен? Стайлз, открой глаза, посмотри на себя. Неужели ты надеялся на что-то? Ты не заслуживаешь любви. Любой другой заслуживает её, но не ты. Какой же ты глупый и наивный, никчёмный Стайлз! Стайлз! Стайлз.

— Стайлз! Проснись! Это всего лишь сон, посмотри на меня, — Дерек трясёт парня за плечи, подняв с кровати, вытирает ручейки слёз с его лица, но они всё равно продолжают стекать вниз и капать на одеяло.

— Это был сон?

— Конечно. Тише, детка. Всё будет хорошо, — Дерек обнимает парня и убаюкивает его.

Стайлз жмётся ближе, но понимает, что что-то не так. «Хорошо» — это не его случай. Объятия ненастоящие.

Парень через силу отстраняет от себя Дерека.

— Подожди, я ведь делаю тебе больно. Рядом со мной все страдают. Тебе лучше просто уйти. Пожалуйста, уходи.

Стилински крепко закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть, как Дерек захлопывает дверь. Когда он снова открывает глаза, то всё равно видит Хейла перед собой, чувствует его руки в своих руках.

— Стайлз! Что ты делаешь, Стайлз?!

Стилински смотрит вниз и ужасается. В его руках лезвие и он продолжает резать предплечья Дерека беспорядочными и неровными линиями. Кровь пропитала одеяло и её становится всё больше. Стайлз хочет выбросить лезвие, но руки не слушаются. Они продолжают резать, с каждым разом всё глубже. Дерек продолжает плакать и просит остановиться, но всё равно смотрит на Стайлза с любовью.

Парень снова закрывает глаза и кричит.

Стайлз просыпается в холодном поту среди ночи и ему требуются несколько минут, чтобы прийти в чувство. Ему не впервые снятся кошмары, но такие реальные — впервые. Стилински смотрит на свои руки, чтобы проверить не осталась ли на них кровь. Парень боится, что однажды грань между сном и реальностью сотрётся настолько, что он потеряется где-то между и уже не выберется.

***

Маленький Стайлз проснулся посреди ночи от грохота внизу. Он осторожно спустился вниз, в любой момент готовый дать отпор вору. Мальчик подкрался к телефону, чтобы набрать 911, и только потом понял, что на кухне его отец. Лампа хорошо освещала гору немытой посуды, несколько пустых бутылок из-под алкоголя и шерифа, — отстранённого шерифа, — стеклянным взглядом уставившегося в стену.

Стайлз вышел на свет, всё ещё сжимая в маленькой ладошке телефонную трубку. Мужчина поднял всё такой же стеклянный взгляд на сына и налил в стакан остатки виски. Его волосы слиплись в цельный ком на голове, под глазами залегли синяки, а рука со стаканом дрожала. Отец выглядел страшно.

— Пап?

Шериф замер на секунду, но всё же выпил жидкость. Поморщился, закашлял и только потом сфокусировал взгляд на мальчике.

— Почему ты не в постели? — голос отца звучал, как скрежет металла, от этого Стайлз оцепенел и его руки начали дрожать.

— Пап, тебе плохо?

Стайлз боялся, но всё равно сделал шаг вперёд. От отца плохо пахло, но мальчик не скривился.

— Да, мне плохо. И знаешь, почему мне плохо? — мужчина рассержено посмотрел на несмелый кивок сына и не дал ему времени на ответ.

— Ничего ты не знаешь! Я любил её, как никого другого, но она умерла. И всё из-за тебя!

Мужчина взмахнул руками, сшибая пустые бутылки на пол. Стайлз отпрыгнул назад, и телефонная трубка выскользнула из маленькой ладошки.

Мальчик всхлипнул и попятился к выходу.

— Это всё из-за тебя, — шериф закрыл лицо руками и начал содрогаться в рыданиях, но его слова были громкими и чёткими.

— Лучше бы ты не рождался.

Маленький Стайлз выбежал из кухни, еле сдерживая собственные слёзы. В ту ночь он впервые пожелал исчезнуть без следа.

***

Утром Стайлз просыпается разбитым, всё ещё ощущая фантомную кровь на своих руках, но у него в голове пусто. Он безэмоционально чистит зубы, специально пачкая умывальник пеной от пасты, и спускается завтракать.

Отец встречает его тяжёлым вздохом и осуждающим взглядом, но Стайлз всё это игнорирует. Он просто хочет съесть свой завтрак и не выблевать его.

Парень механичными движениями намазывает тосты джемом, делает чай и бутерброды в школу, когда отец впервые за утро подаёт голос.

— Вы с Дереком уже прошли медосмотр?

Стайлз давится отпитым чаем ещё от первой части предложения. Он никогда не думал, что будет делить с кем-то местоимение «мы». Нет-нет, это слишком фантастично.

Но ещё больше его добивает напоминание о медосмотре. За всеми своими тупыми мыслями он совсем забыл о стандартной процедуре после обмена. Сначала — полное медицинское обследование, а потом смена документов. Большинство включают и третий пункт — женитьбу, но это не случай Стайлза.

Парня охватывает паника, ведь медосмотр необходимо пройти почти сразу же после обмена телами, так как нередко возникают осложнения, всё-таки обмен душами — непростой процесс. Прошло уже больше недели, что может повлечь за собой нехорошие последствия — система не любит сбоев. В любом случае нужно будет пойти в больницу, в этот стерильный ад, где всё такое чистое и белое. Нужно будет перетерпеть множество процедур, осмотров и прочего. И пойти необходимо будет вместе с Дереком, с Дереком, на теле которого остались шрамы, которые обнаружат на осмотре и…

Чашка с чаем выскальзывает из дрожащей руки Стайлза, с громким стуком разбиваясь, подросток этого не слышит — он занят тем, что пытается вдохнуть, но не получается. Все силы уходят на то, чтобы кислород, хоть в небольших количествах, поступал в лёгкие, поэтому удивительно, что он всё ещё не валяется рядом с осколками чашки. И только спустя некоторое время Стайлз понимает, что шериф усадил его на стул, крепко держит и успокаивающе гладит по спине. Через несколько длинных секунд снова удаётся дышать, пускай медленно и судорожно.

И только тогда Стайлз понимает, что Джон всё это время без остановки бормочет что-то успокаивающе, а сам он плачет и цепляется за куртку отца. Парень снова чувствует себя жалким ничтожеством, но теперь он хотя бы не один.

— Всё в порядке, сынок. Всё будет в порядке. Мелисса устроит медосмотр и сделает так, что никто не узнает о задержке. Всё будет хорошо, это не займёт много времени.

Мягкий монотонный голос успокаивает парня окончательно и паника отступает. Да, всё ещё можно решить, ничего страшного не случится, правда ведь?

***

День проходит как в тумане. И если бы Стайлза спросили под дулом пистолета, чем он занимался — ответа бы так и не последовало. Такой автопилот включается не часто, зато работает как часы. Никто, кроме самых близких людей не заподозрил бы, что со Стайлзом что-то не то.

Ближе к вечеру автопилот выключается и вот тогда становится плохо. Завтра его ждут мертвенно бледные стены, пропитанные страданиями, равнодушные врачи и ряд унижений.

Для Стайлза больница всегда ассоциировалась не с лечением, а со смертью. Именно в таких мрачных стенах маленький Стайлз наблюдал, как угасала искра жизни в глазах его матери, Клаудии. Она очень долго болела, и Стайлз бывал в её палате почти каждый день. Рассказывал как дела в школе, хвастался оценками и знаниями, показывал нелепые рисунки и выдумывал истории с любимыми супергероями в главных ролях. Каждое посещение заканчивалось тем, что мальчик спрашивал у мамы, когда та вернётся домой. Клаудия улыбалась и говорила, что очень скоро, а когда Стайлз уходил, беззвучно плакала, хватаясь за сердце.

В комнате постепенно темнеет, но Стайлз так и не двигается с места. Он сидит на кровати и пялится в одну точку на стене. Парень считает вдохи и выдохи, боясь словить ещё одну паническую атаку. Стилински на автомате бросает взгляд на тумбочку, в которой лежит тот самый ножик и его передёргивает. Нет, с него достаточно шрамов. Хотя, было бы очень иронично явиться на осмотр в свежих порезах. Стайлз усмехается своим мыслям, понимая, что вполне мог бы такое провернуть.

Парень совсем не хочет спать, но всё равно ложится в кровать. Теперь целью его гипнотического взгляда становится точка на потолке. Глаза начинают болеть от непрерывного созерцания пустоты, и Стайлз крепко закрывает глаза. На обратной стороне век пляшут разноцветные круги, и Стилински против своей воли завораживается ими, после проваливаясь в сон.

***

Дышать легко и приятно, тёплый ветер обволакивает его и запутывается в волосах. Стайлз открывает глаза и видит, что парит в воздухе. Внизу мелькают города, что так напоминают муравейники с высоты, а за городами начинаются просторы, нетронутые человеком. Величественные горы, быстрые реки с кристально чистой водой и море зелени вокруг, от которой рябит в глазах. Всё такое сказочное и нереальное. Эти пейзажи тоже вскоре заканчиваются, и Стайлз видит, что летит навстречу океану. Он заворожённо смотрит на бушующие волны и забывается в этой могущественной красоте.

Но вдруг, парень чувствует, что становится тяжелее. Он больше не парит ровно в воздухе, а начинает стремительно снижаться. Он падает всё быстрее, неизбежно приближаясь к волнам океана. Вода бушует, готовясь проглотить его. Стайлз ударяется о поверхность океана, но не идёт на дно, а будто зависает в толще воды. Вокруг темно, но страшно не это. Парень понимает, что задыхается. Он пытается всплыть на поверхность, но как бы не старался, кажется, будто не двигается с места вовсе. Вода постепенно затекает в лёгкие, но Стайлз не спешит умирать. Он продолжает барахтаться, чувствуя, как солёная вода разъедает изнутри.

Сон постепенно перетекает в реальность. Стайлз просыпается от собственного надрывного кашля. Лёгкие действительно жжёт, будто огнём. Парень прикрывает рот и поднимается в поисках воды или чего угодно. Стилински влетает в ванную и глотает воду прямо из-под крана. Кашель немного отступает и Стайлз постепенно успокаивается. Он смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале и шарахается от собственного сумасшедшего вида. Затем его взгляд останавливается на ладони, которой он прикрывался, и сердце парня пропускает удар. Она вся перепачкана в крови.

***

Стайлз сидит в зале ожидания, нервно дёргая ногой. Дерек приехал раньше и уже ушёл на осмотр, так что Стилински не удалось поговорить с ним. Да и что бы он сказал? «Извини, что уродовал твоё тело»? Нет-нет, лучше уж ничего не говорить.

Вокруг носятся врачи и пациенты, и Стайлз невольно вспоминает день смерти мамы. Почему-то именно в тот день ему приспичило немного погулять после школы, а когда он пришёл в больницу, то увидел заплаканное и бледное лицо отца. Медсёстры бросали на мальчика сочувственные и жалостливые взгляды, и Стайлз всё понял сам. Он выбежал из больницы и, не глядя, нёсся прочь. Слёзы лились из глаз, и из-за этого ничего не было видно. В чувство его привёл злой водитель, под машину которого он чуть не попал. Тот грозно встряхнул его и что-то кричал, но, увидев, что мальчишка не в себе, стал его успокаивать. Слёзы закончились, и Стайлз просто стоял с отсутствующим выражением лица и таким же пустым взглядом. Таким его и нашла Мелисса, поблагодарила мужчину, непонятно за что, и увела к отцу.

Последующие дни оказались для Стайлза сущим адом. Похороны, толпа незнакомых людей, что убивали своей никому не нужной жалостью, кошмары по ночам. Но с этим ещё можно было смириться. Самым болезненным в этом всём было отношение отца. Он с самого момента смерти Клаудии даже не посмотрел на сына. Будто бы одно его существование доставляло ему нестерпимую боль. Стайлз понимал, что всё должно быть не так, что они должны держаться вместе, сблизиться после перенесённого горя. Но получилось совсем наоборот.

Шериф запил. Проводил время в компании бутылок дни напролёт. Стайлз вынужден был готовить себе сам, что, конечно же, поначалу у него совсем не получалось. Он обжигал себе руки, резал пальцы и пересаливал пищу. На этом фоне мальчик исхудал, что придало ему болезненный вид.

К ним в дом наведывались полицейские, как Стайлз думал, чтобы проведать отца. Но в результате шерифу дали небольшой отпуск, хотя все понимали, что это значит. Отстранение. Эта новость совсем не ободрила старшего Стилински и ситуация ухудшилась. Тогда и вмешалась Мелисса — главная медсестра больницы, где лечилась Клаудия. Она всегда была добра к Стайлзу и даже помогала ему делать уроки, когда он ждал возле палаты мамы. Женщина забрала мальчика к себе, где тот успешно сдружился с сыном медсестры, Скоттом — мальчиком в теле девочки. Они и до сих пор друзья.

Шерифа же Мелисса принялась реанимировать всеми возможными способами: заставляла ходить к психологам, водила на терапии и просто ругала, почём зря, за такое отношение к сыну. Так продолжалось где-то больше месяца. Стайлз скучал по отцу и одновременно боялся его снова увидеть. Те слова, что шериф бросил в пьяном бреду, крепко отпечатались на подкорке маленького Стилински.

Стайлз привычно играл со Скоттом в доме, когда пришёл отец. Выглядел он совсем не так, как когда его видел Стайлз в последний раз. Мужчина уже напоминал себя прежнего — того отважного шерифа, что руководил отделением ещё до болезни жены. Но всё-таки, глубоко засевшая грусть и боль в глазах старшего Стилински не дала обмануть взгляд.

Восстановленный шериф подошёл к сыну и несмело погладил того по голове, смотря извиняющимся взглядом. Стайлз сам кинулся ему в объятия, принимая извинения.

— У тебя всегда буду я, — фраза сорвалась с уст мальчика негромко, но уверенно. Шериф прижал сына к себе крепче и заплакал. Мужчина больше не прикасался к алкоголю и, как потом понял Стайлз, совсем не помнил того, что сказал сыну в порыве злости.

Из воспоминаний, тягучих, будто смола, парня выдёргивает голос Мелиссы.

— Стайлз, здравствуй. Извини за задержку, врач только что освободился, — женщина приятно улыбается и, мягко касаясь спины парня, ведёт по коридору. Это прикосновение успокаивает его нервозность и приводит в чувство.

— Ты так похож на свою маму, — Мелисса не удерживается от комментария и Стайлз едва не спотыкается. Женщина быстро понимает свою ошибку и больше ничего не говорит.

Дальше парень пытается абстрагироваться, пока у него берут анализы и проводят всевозможные осмотры.

— После обмена телами даже незначительные патологии могут повлечь за собой серьёзные проблемы со здоровьем, — на автомате вещает очередной врач, будто бы Стайлз и сам этого не знает.

Наконец-то, осмотр заканчивается, но Стайлза не отпускают, а просят задержаться в коридоре. Это уже немного пугает. Обычно, на результаты анализов нужно ждать минимум несколько дней, и если что-то обнаружили уже сейчас, это не может быть чем-то незначительным.

Стилински снова нервно дёргает ногой и погружается в свои мысли, что с каждым разом становятся всё мрачнее. Поэтому он не замечает, как к нему подходит человек и оттого вздрагивает от знакомого голоса.

— Привет, Стайлз. Ты в порядке? — Дерек присаживается рядом с парнем и выглядит обеспокоенным.

Стайлзу хочется заорать: «Нет! Нет, чёрт подери, я не в порядке!», но он, как обычно, глушит этот порыв в себе и натянуто улыбается.

— Живой здоровый, а ты? — Стайлз не хочет себе в этом признаваться, но он рад видеть Дерека. Парень не сбегает и не игнорирует его после ужасных поступков Стилински, что даёт ему призрачную надежду на прощение.

— Стайлз, я вижу, что ты врёшь, — Хейл тяжело вздыхает и пришпиливает Стайлза острым взглядом к больничному неудобному креслу, будто бабочку.

Стилински сразу меняется в лице. Он и не думал, что сможет обмануть кого-то своей напускной бравадой, просто так было легче. Прятаться всегда было легче, но сейчас это совсем не кажется правильным решением.

— А что ты хочешь услышать, Дерек? Как мне плохо? Как я виню себя за порезы и шрамы на твоём теле? Как ненавижу себя за то, что причиняю всем вокруг боль и отталкиваю близких людей, но всё равно боюсь остаться в одиночестве? Это ты хочешь услышать?

Стайлз не контролирует своих эмоций, и слова острыми лезвиями летят в Дерека. Тот молча проглатывает эти фразы и хмурится.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты мне врал, Стайлз, — в глазах Дерека помимо злости заметна уязвимость и Стилински не решается больше ничего говорить. — Не одному тебе плохо и страшно. И не один ты наделал ужасных глупостей.

Дерек замолкает, так как к ним выходит врач. Мужчина переводит взгляд с одного парня на другого. Вероятно, он обследовал и Дерека тоже, поэтому не уточняет, соулмейты ли они, прежде чем сообщить результаты обследования.

— Мистер Стилински, у Вас обнаружили небольшое воспаление лёгочной ткани, и Вам придётся пройти курс медикаментозного лечения. У Вас бывали приступы кашля после обмена телами?

Стайлз застывает, не зная, что ответить. Сбоку на него, не мигая, смотрит Дерек, который сразу уличит его во лжи, да и врача так просто не провести. Стилински глотает вязкую слюну и тяжело вздыхает.

— Сегодня ночью был один приступ. Я кашлял кровью, — Стайлз говорит вторую фразу на грани слышимости, не решаясь обернуться на Дерека. Врач награждает обоих парней осуждающим взглядом и, покачав головой, ещё раз просматривает результаты анализов, что держит в своих руках.

— Вы понимаете, что если бы мы не обнаружили это сейчас, то болезнь могла перерасти в онкологию? — врач не повышает голоса, но в его тоне слышно совсем не скрываемое раздражение. Пренебрежение собственным здоровьем всегда выводит медицинских работников из себя, и Стайлз это понимает. Чего он не понимает, так почему эта проблема вообще возникла.

В конце концов, врач успокаивается, протягивает Стайлзу листок с длинным перечнем лекарств и уходит, назначив проверочный приём на следующей неделе. Стилински сверлит взглядом листок, просто чтобы не смотреть на Дерека.

— Прости меня, — Стайлз замирает и таки оглядывается на Хейла, что выглядит мрачнее тучи.

— Что? — Стилински совсем не понимает, что происходит.

— Это я виноват в том, что у тебя проблемы со здоровьем, — теперь Дерек избегает зрительного контакта и сам будто становится меньше.

— О чём ты говоришь вообще? Может, я просто простудился, с чего ты взял, что это твоя вина? — Стайлз хочет дотянуться до руки парня и коснуться его, но тот резко отодвигается.

— Я курил по полпачки сигарет в день, это и повлекло за собой болезнь. Я курил прямо перед обменом телами, Стайлз. И я пойму, если ты не захочешь общаться со мной после этого.

Дерек замолкает в ожидании ответа. Стилински же совсем теряется. Он хочет сказать, что это не страшно, он вылечится и всё будет в порядке, но потом он понимает, что слова Хейла ему что-то очень сильно напоминают. А именно его же собственные слова, что он сказал соулмейту. Ему всё это время было так стыдно за свои поступки, а теперь оказывается, что Дереку не лучше.

Стайлз чувствует себя кретином. Он действительно настолько зациклился на себе и на своих проблемах, что даже не предполагал через что проходит его соулмейт. Стилински разворачивает Дерека к себе за плечи и заставляет посмотреть на себя.

— Дерек, теперь всё это неважно. Я оставил на тебе свои шрамы. И они просто так не исчезнут. Я вылечусь, а шрамы всё равно останутся, понимаешь? Шрамы невозможно вылечить. Я виноват перед тобой, но хочу как-то загладить свою вину. Обычного «прости» будет недостаточно. Скажи мне, как это сделать? — Стайлз осторожно касается лица Дерека и заглядывает ему в глаза.

Хейл сидит молча несколько секунд, а затем притягивает парня в свои объятия.

— Прости меня, — шепчет Дерек на ухо Стайлзу, вызывая этим стаю мурашек и давящую боль в груди.

— Уже, что дальше? — Стилински обнимает парня в ответ и чувствует, как напряжённые мышцы постепенно расслабляются.

— Давай начнём всё сначала. Да, шрамы невозможно вылечить, но я и не хочу. Они теперь часть меня, и они мне будут напоминать, что мою боль кто-то разделяет.

Дерек отодвигается, но только для того, чтобы посмотреть Стайлзу в глаза.

— Да, хорошо. Начнём всё с начала, — Стилински тепло улыбается, прекрасно понимая, какой длинный и непростой путь им предстоит пройти. Но уже то, что у него будет кто-то, кто поймёт его и не оттолкнёт, придаёт сил.

Стайлз собирается ещё что-то сказать, но его прерывает телефонный звонок. Парень тянется к сотовому, сетуя на звонящего, что тот выбрал такой неподходящий момент. На экране высвечивается имя Мелиссы и Стилински немного удивляется, ведь она редко звонит Стайлзу.

— Алло. Нет, я всё ещё в больнице. Что случилось?

Дерек с беспокойством во взгляде смотрит на бледного Стайлза, пока тот, перебросившись еще парой слов с миссис МакКолл, опускает мобильник и заканчивает вызов.

— Скотт встретил своего соулмейта, но что-то пошло не так и он не просыпается.

Голос Стилински дрожит, пока он выговаривает слова, отказываясь говорить напрямую, что Скотт, его единственный друг, в коме.


End file.
